Ich bin für dich da
by Minchen
Summary: Harry kehrt für sein sechstes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück, aber er hat sich verändert, was auch seinen Freunden nicht verborgen bleibt.
1. Default Chapter

So, mal was kleines zu lesen. Das hab ich letztens mal so geschrieben, ist also ncihst Großartiges, aber vielleicht gefällt es ja doch jemandem. Gegen Kommentare hätt ich nichts einzuwenden. Viel Spaß.

**_Einsamkeit und Selbstvorwürfe_**

Er fühlte sich alleine gelassen. Schon seit dem Beginn der Sommerferien. Seit sie ihn wieder zu den Dursleys zurückgeschickt hatten, wo er diesmal auch noch die ganzen Ferien über bleiben musste, weil Dumbledore es für sicherer hielt. Und natürlich wurde alles getan, was Dumbledore sagt. Keinen interessierte es, ob er dort sein wollte. Keinen interessierte es, wie es ihm ging. Das hatte er an den vielen nicht bekommenen Briefen gemerkt. Nicht einen einzigen hatte er bekommen. Nicht einmal hatten ihm seine so genannten ‚Besten Freunde' geschrieben. Und dass ihm jemand anderer schreiben würde, war ohnehin ausgeschlossen. Wer sollte das schon sein? Aber er konnte sie verstehen, wirklich. Er würde wohl auch nichts mehr mit sich selbst zu tun haben wollen, nachdem was am Ende seines fünften Schuljahres geschehen war. Nein, er verstand sie sehr gut. Alle. Wie viele wurden verletzt. Unter ihnen sogar seine beste Freundin, die ihm so unglaublich viel bedeutete und wichtig war. Und Sirius? Sirius ist gestorben. Und wessen Schuld war es? Seine. Seine ganz alleine. Nur weil er nach diesem Traum handeln musste. Seine Freunde waren mit ihm gekommen, auch wenn sie nicht ganz damit einverstanden waren, dieses Vorhaben durchzuziehen. Aber sie sind zu ihm gestanden, wollten ihn unterstützen. Und Sirius war ihnen nachgekommen, weil er nichts Gutes ahnte und verhindern wollte, dass seinem Patenkind etwas passiert. Und wie ist das ganze ausgegangen? Sirius war tot und viele verletzt. Und er war Schuld, er ganz allein. Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein? Aber es war nun einmal geschehen, er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Die letzten Sommerferien waren die längsten, die er jemals hatte. Für ihn war es, als würde die Zeit nicht vergehen. Jede Sekunde kam ihm vor wie Minuten, jede Minute wie Stunden, Stunden wie Tage, und Tage wie Wochen. Es war erst als Lupin plötzlich vor der Haustür seiner Verwandten stand um ihn nach Kings Cross zu begleiten, dass er merkte, dass die Zeit doch vergangen war. Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts war ruhiger als alle anderen zuvor. Sie kam ihm endlos vor. Hermine las die ganze Zeit in einem ihrer Bücher, während Ron schon kurz nach dem Auslaufen des Zuges eingeschlafen war. So schwieg auch er und verbrachte die Stunden damit aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Es regnete nun schon seit über einem Monat, seit sie Anfang September in Hogsmead angekommen waren. Das Wetter spiegelt eindeutig seine Stimmung wieder, wie er anfangs fast täglich feststellte. Mittlerweile jedoch schenkte er dem Regen und dem Sturm der außerhalb den Mauern Hogwarts tobte keine Beachtung mehr. Es war wie alles andere auch Alltag geworden. Das Wetter war zur Zeit eines der Dinge, die immer gleich blieben, keine Veränderung zeigten. Genauso war es auch mit seinem Tagesablauf. Er stand in der Früh auf, wusch sich, und ging, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, zum Frühstück. Nachdem fanden die ersten Unterrichtsstunden statt. Es folgten Mittagessen und noch ein paar Stunden, die Anzahl war immer verschieden, je nach dem was gerade auf dem Stundeplan stand. Dann hieß es mit den Hausaufgaben beginnen, zum Abendessen gehen, noch mehr Hausaufgaben machen, und schließlich zu Bett gehen. Und am nächsten Tag verlief alles auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Es war deprimierend. Richtiggehend deprimierend.

An seinem Gefühl der Einsamkeit hatte sich nichts geändert. Alle schienen ihn zu meiden, also versuchte auch er ihnen so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich schon fast daran gewöhnt, wie die Dinge nun liefen. Ja, die anderen waren besser dran, wenn sie sich von ihm fernhielten, so konnte ihnen wenigstens nichts geschehen, an dem ohnehin wiederum er Schuld hätte. Auch würde er auf diese Weise niemandem im Weg sein. Sollten sie sich ruhig alle von ihm fernhalten, es war bloß zum Besten aller.

Und so versank Harry immer weiter in seiner Einsamkeit und dem Gefühl alleine gelassen, unwichtig zu sein und von allen gemieden zu werden.


	2. Sorgen

So, ich hab jetzt endlich das zweite Kapitel hochgeladen.

Alle die erwartet haben, dass irgendetwas großartiges passiert, werden aber enttäuscht, da das nicht der Fall ist. Aber es wird sich schn noch was tun.

Ich muss jetzt noch allen danken, die reviewt haben. Also: DANKE!

Wie man sieht geht es weiter und Harry wird jetzt auch nicht von seinen Freunden verstossen oder so, keine Sorge. Aber mehr sag ich nicht. Was in diesem Kapitel und den nächsten geschieht müsst ihr schon selbst lesen.

Nun ja, da ist jetzt also das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt.

Und immer nur her mit den Reviews.

* * *

**Sorgen**

Doch er irrte sich. Er wusste es nicht, aber er irrte. Er irrte sich, wie sich ein Mensch nur irren konnte.

Hermine beobachtete ihren Freund schon seit sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte. Von Anfang an merkte sie, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. Harry war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Sie wusste, dass Sirius Tod ihn schwer getroffen hatte, und auch, dass er sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machte, dass sie damals verletzt worden war. Aber er zog sich nun richtiggehend zurück. Er schien sie alle zu meiden. Was heißt schien? Er mied sie eindeutig. Wenn man mit ihm sprach reagierte er entweder nicht oder antwortete nur eintönig. Seine Stimme enthielt keine Emotionen. Sie war wie tot. Beim Essen saß er immer noch bei ihnen, wie auch in den Stunden. Wenn sie Hausaufgaben schrieben setzten Ron und sie sich sogar zu ihm, da er sich immer weiter weg von ihnen setzte. Aber auch wenn er genau neben ihr saß war es, als wäre er überhaupt nicht da. Auch musste sie ihn nicht mehr ständig daran erinnern seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Natürlich, Harry dazu zu bringen eben dieses zu tun, war nie so schwierig gewesen wie bei Ron, aber es musste doch immer wieder getan werden. Nun aber setzte er sich sofort wenn sie vom Abendessen kamen an einen der Tische, packte seine Bücher aus und fing an, an seinen Aufsätzen zu arbeiten. Und so ging es jeden Tag. Außer an den Wochenenden. Da fand man ihn entweder draußen am See, oder er verbrachte den ganzen Tag auf seinem Zimmer.

Am ersten Tag als sie wieder in Hogwarts waren hatte McGonnagal ihn zu sich gerufen um ihn mitzuteilen, dass er dieses Jahr natürlich wieder in der Quidditchmannschaft war, sie konnten doch nicht auf den besten Sucher seit Jahren verzichten. Für Hermine und Ron stand es außer Frage, dass Harry sich aus lauter Freude als aller erstes seinen Besen schnappen und ein paar Runden drehen würde, doch… Er hatte abgelehnt. Als Grund hatte er nur angegeben, er wolle sich dieses Jahr mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. So stolz ihre Hauslehrerin auch war dies zu hören, so entsetzt war sie auch zu hören, dass Harry nicht mehr Quidditch spielen wollte.

Entsetzt waren auch Hermine und Ron. Ron hatte eine Woche versucht Harry davon zu überzeugen doch wieder in die Mannschaft zu kommen – er war doch der einzige mit dem sie den Quidditchpokal gewinnen konnten – bis er es dann doch aufgab. Hermine jedoch machte sich nur noch mehr Sorgen. Qudditch war für Harry doch immer so befreiend gewesen. Er liebte es auf seinen Besen zu steigen und durch die Lüfte zu fliegen. Er hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass er sich umgeben von den Wolken und dem Himmel, wenn der Wind durch seine Haare weht, und wenn er von oben auf das Schloss herabsehen kann und alles so winzig aussieht, frei fühlt, es würde es keine Probleme geben, als gebe es nicht worum man sich Sorgen machen müsste, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Sie wusste was er meinte. Es ist, als könnte man für einige Zeit der Wirklichkeit entfliehen. Es gibt wohl niemanden der sich das nicht auch schon einmal gewünscht hätte.

Genau das war es auch weshalb sie Harrys Entscheidung nicht verstand. Weshalb sie nicht verstand, dass er es ablehnte wieder dieses Privileg zu besitzen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm gut tun würde. Nur wenn er nicht wollte, konnte sie ihn wohl kaum dazu zwingen.

Die Frage war nur: Was konnte sie tun? Sie machte sich von Tag zu Tag größere Sorgen um ihren Freund. Es war, als würde er sich täglich weiter von ihr und auch den anderen entfernen. Sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, dafür kannte sie ihn einfach zu gut. Sie musste versuchen wieder an ihn ranzukommen. Sie musste es schaffen, dass er nicht sich für Dinge die Schuld gibt, für die er keine Schuld hatte. Das was geschehen war, war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Niemand hatte Schuld, außer diesem Monster.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Recht hatte, schließlich schien er schon ziemlich tief einen seinen Schuldgefühlen versunken, aber das hieß nicht, dass es unmöglich war. Und zuzusehen wie er sich immer weiter von ihr und auch den anderen entfernte, würde sie bestimmt nicht. Sie hatte jetzt lange genug nichts getan und einfach zugesehen, damit musste jetzt Schluss sein.

Harry sollte wieder mit ihr reden, ob nun freiwillig oder gezwungen.

* * *


	3. Info

Erst mal ein großes SORRY an alle, die schon die ganze Zeit auf ein neues Kapitel warten.

Es sollte eigentlich auch schon längst oben sein, aber ich hatte da leider ein paar Probleme und hab auch jetzt ein neues. Ich habe jetzt zu Hause erst mal kein Internet mehr. Das wird aber hoffentlich nicht lange so bleiben, und sobald ich wieder Internet habe, wird es auch das neue Kapitel geben – wenn dann noch Interesse besteht, nachdem dann viele den sechsten Band schon kennen werden. Ich habe ihn auch schon gelesen, hab aber beschlossen, dass hier dennoch so weiterzuschreiben wie ich vorhatte. Also, wer trotzdem weiterlesen will, kann sich versichert fühlen, dass es, so bald ich die Möglichkeit haben werde, ein neues Kapitel geben wird.

* * *

Und jetzt noch ein paar Kommentare zu den Reviews:

**HPHG-Reader:** Gleich mal zu deinem ersten angemerkten Konstruktionsfehler: >>"Weshalb sie nicht verstand, dass er es ablehnte wieder dieses Privileg zu besitzen." Das scheinen irgendwie 2 Nebensätze ohne Hauptsatz zu sein. Jedenfalls hört es sich komisch an.

Erstens: Wenn schon, dann ist es ein Nebensatz und nicht zwei. Zweitens: Ohne Hauptsatz ist nicht korrekt. Er hat keinen unmittelbaren Hauptsatz, das ist schon richtig, aber in diesem Fall, gilt der vorhergegangene Satz als Hauptsatz. Man könnte die beiden Sätze durch einen einfach Beistrich miteinander verbinden, was den Satz vielleicht richtiger erscheinen lassen würde. Aber dennoch ist er, wie er hier steht nicht falsch.

Bei deiner zweiten Fehleranmerkung würde ich sagen 'Danke für den Hinweis'. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich es versäumt habe, dass Kapitel vor dem hochladen noch einmal korrekturzulesen, worauf ich normalerweise penibel achte.

Und nichts gegen Verbesserungsvorschläge (ob sie angenommen werden liegt jedoch natürlich immer einzig und allein beim Autor), aber es sollten vernünftige sein.

Du steigerst den Teil über Harry, den du dir herausgesucht hast, ins Unglaubwürdige. Formen sollten in einer Geschichte nur so weit gesteigert werden, wie sie auch noch glaubwürdig erscheinen, ansonsten verliert eine Geschichte an Wert.

Und was das andere betrifft, ist 'musste' falsch. Das Wort müssen ist in der Wortwahl nicht immer richtig. In diesem Fall wäre es falsch es zu benutzen. Es hat nicht den selben Wert, wie wenn deine Mutter zu dir sagt 'Du musst dein Zimmer aufräumen'. Das ist etwas, dass du wirklich tun musst. Aber Harry _muss nicht_ sprechen. Niemand kann ihn dazu zwingen.

Was uns auch schon zu deiner kleinen Anmerkung bringt. Es gäbe gewiss Methoden jemanden zum Reden zu zwingen, aber da würden wir auf Mittelaltermethoden zurückgreifen. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Wenn du es schon mehr oder weniger unmöglich findest jemanden zum reden zu zwingen, dann verstehe ich deine eigene Umformung meines Satzes nicht. Wenn du es schon als unmöglich empfindest jemanden zum reden zu zwingen, dann solltest du eine solche Phrase gar nicht erst verwenden.

**Harry2004:** Danke für das Angebot. Mal sehen, vielleicht komm ich mal drauf zurück. ;)

**Steffi:** Ich weiß, ich hab dir versprochen, dass es bald weitergeht, tut mir leid. Aber wie du oben lesen kannst, sobald ich von meinem PC wieder die Möglichkeit habe aufs Internet zuzugreifen, wird das nächste Kapitel sofort online sein. (vorausgesetzt natürlich du willst es dann noch lesen :))

**Tina:** Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt wie dir dann das dritte gefallen wird. ;) Und danke für das Lob.

**Josephine-19:** Wie's aussieht muss ich dich leider entäuschen. Das ist - wie man sehen kann - leider noch kein neues Kapitel. Aber falls dich die Geschichte noch interessiert: es wird bald - so hoffe ich zumindest - das nächste Kapitel zum lesen erscheinen und dann wirst du auch einen Einblick bekommen, wie es wohl mit Harry weitergehen wird.

**Miss Sherley-Blythe:** Ich befürchte du wirst noch etwas länger warten müssen.

**daisy-goes-shopping:** Danke, und ich hoffe du findest die nächsten, falls du sie liest, immer noch super.

**Minnilein:** Es ist immer interessant, wenn man sich nicht ganz sicher ist, wie man nun zu einer Geschichte steht. Aber vielleicht hilft dir das nächste Kapitel da dann ja etwas weiter. :)

* * *

So, damit wäre eigentlich alles gesagt. 

Ich versprech euch, dass, sobald ich wieder meinen eigenen Internetzugang habe, ihr das nächste Kapitel bekommt.(zumindest alle, die es noch interessiert.

Bis dahin,

Minchen


End file.
